Qui des crocs ou des griffes (Luka x Miku)
by Aria87
Summary: Et il y a cette fille qui a le sourire aux lèvres. Constamment. Je la connais bien, nous sommes dans la même chambre à l'internat. Elle s'appelle Miku. Depuis peu, je crois qu'elle ne m'apprécie plus. Pour une hippie, je trouve ça étrange. Pourquoi une pacifiste me montrerait les crocs ?
1. Chapter 1

Autre fiction de moi (histoire non basée sur une œuvre) : 470235180-nyxhemera-yuri-chapitre-1-fille-de-sorci%C3%A8re

Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer même si ça a l'air amusant. Donnez moi vos retours et si ça intéresse je continue. =)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Et il y a cette fille qui a le sourire aux lèvres. Constamment. Je la connais bien, nous sommes dans la même chambre à l'internat. Elle s'appelle Miku. Elle est joyeuse, souriante. Elle est une véritable lumière pour tous ceux qui la voie. C'est un feu qu'il suffit de regarder pour être atteint de sa chaleur. Elle aime danser. Elle danse souvent et elle entraine les gens avec elle. Elle te tien par la main et t'emmène dans un autre univers sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Quand elle chante, car elle chante, elle appuie sur son thorax. Je n'ai jamais compris, mais apparemment ça l'aide pour la hauteur de la voix. Miku, en fait, c'est une sorte de hippie. Elle est de celle qui traine avec ceux qui portent des dreadlocks et des sarouels. D'ailleurs elle aime en porter l'été et moi qui suis littéralement allergique à ce vêtement, je me retrouve à l'aimer quand c'est elle qui le porte. Mais seulement elle… De là où je suis-je peux la voir autant que je veux sans me retenir. Callé tranquillement entre les bras de mon petit copain qui discute avec le groupe. Moi, je suis de celle qu'on appelle « gothique ». Oui, une hippie et une gothique dans la même chambre. Pas banal hein ? Moi non plus je n'en revenais pas. D'ailleurs, il y a environ deux ans, je la détestais. Sa joie de vivre m'étouffait. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas dans la même chambre car j'aurais testé quelques techniques de meurtres douloureux sur elle. Je m'étais même renseigné.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui en train de la dévorer du regard tandis qu'elle ne se doute de rien, fumant en paix sa cigarette avec ses abrutis d'amis. Jalouse ? Evidemment. Je ne suis pas comme elle à renier tout ce qui pourrait être embarrassant.

Ma position devenant inconfortable, je me redressai et sentie au passage la main de Kaito glisser sur ma joue avant qu'il ne m'embrasse en me faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction. Je le lui rendis et après quelques instants j'arrêtai pour me remettre droite et en bonne position devant lui. J'avais une affreuse envie de dormir mais il allait falloir attendre un petit peu, il n'était que 18h.

Je rouvris donc les yeux et aperçus au loin Miku me fixant. J'étais surprise mais pas assez pour le laisser transparaître. Je me contentai de la regarder à mon tour et sans m'en rendre compte, nous maintenions le regard. Combien de temps ça a duré ? Peu de temps. Quelques secondes à peine avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ébouriffer ses longs cheveux bleus, la tirant de ce contact. Elle se leva alors pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis sans un dernier regard vers moi.

Parfois, c'est vrai qu'elle ne sourit pas. Et dans ces moments, personne ne sait plus quoi penser.

Je vais dans la salle de bain qui était une longue salle remplie de douches individuelles et de lavabos juste en face. Je me regardai dans la glace et n'y vis que de la fatigue. Mes longs cheveux roses étaient les seuls éléments d'une quelconque couleur autre que du noir. Je me tripotai mes trois anneaux au niveau de l'hélix de mon oreille gauche avant de descendre vers mon cou toujours entouré de cette chaine. Je me reculai de plusieurs pas pour vérifier que le sol ne m'avait rien laissé quand j'étais assise par terre. Aujourd'hui je porte une robe, noire évidemment, légère et virevoltante m'arrivant aux dessus des genoux. Je tournai sur moi-même une fois en la laissant voler légèrement avant de reprendre contenance. C'est en m'attachant les cheveux que j'aperçois une collègue d'internat. Pour le coup, je ne pus empêcher l'étonnement sur mon visage. Seulement mon chouchou étant à moitié dans ma bouche, il n'autorisa pas le hoquet de surprise à sortir. Je finis mes affaires avec mes cheveux avant de m'appuyer sur le lavabo en la regardant à mon tour au travers du miroir. Depuis quand s'amuse-t-elle à m'espionner depuis l'encadrure de la porte ?

-Tu cherches quelque chose Miku ? Demande ai-je interrogative.

Elle resta silencieuse avec un curieux air suspicieux dans ses yeux. Son sarouel ample bleu était autant assorti à ses yeux qu'à ses cheveux. Elle portait en haut un top jaune et des baskets blanches, simples.

Suite à ma question, elle baissa les yeux comme pour réfléchir avant de répondre simplement « non ». Elle se décolla de l'encadrure de la porte et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

On dit souvent que je ne laisse rien paraître. Elle, laisse au contraire tout paraître dans ses expressions. Et pourtant, impossible d'en tirer une quelconque conclusion.

Je rejoignis la chambre commune et vis en entrant une colocataire se trainant pour une raison obscure sous mon lit. Plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux, je m'approche sans faire de bruits sous le regard discret de IA qui abandonna son livre pour observer la scène.

-Puis-je t'aider, Gumi ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Surprise, le bruit de sa tête se heurtant contre le sommier se fit entendre dans toute la pièce suivit d'un gémissement lui-même suivit par le spectacle d'une jeune fille tentant de s'extirper de l'autre côté du lit. En se relevant, je pu constater qu'elle venait de ramasser toute la poussière du sol. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'intelligible avant de se mettre à genoux en pleurnichant et en me suppliant de lui pardonner. Mais lui pardonner de quoi ? Que fichait-elle sous mon lit ?

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de me baisser au-dessus de mon lit, tentant de voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. A peine posai-je la main sur le matelas qu'il tomba par terre, les barres du sommier s'étant décrochés. Mon regard fila droit dans les yeux de ma chère colocataire d'internat, exigeant dans les plus brefs délais une explication à ça.

Le vert de ses cheveux glissa sur son visage et c'est en joignant ses mains tel une supplication de la pardonner qu'elle déclara : « j'ai perdu un pari je suis désolé mon seigneur ! »

Ça, je sais de qui c'est. J'ignorai l'éclat de rire de IA et partis sans attendre après lui avoir ordonné de tout remettre en place.

La reine des jeux c'est Meiko. Tout le monde le sait et moi mieux que quiqu'onques ici. Et pour preuve : j'en faisais constamment les frais quand nous étions enfants.

-Meiko, on avait dit que je n'étais pas concerné par tes jeux et tes paris, tu as oublié ? Demandai-je en ouvrant brutalement la porte de sa chambre.

-Bonjour Luka, sourit-t-elle innocemment. Luka, je te présente Lily, c'est une nouvelle dans l'internat. Figures-toi qu'elle aime le métal, vous devriez vous entendre !

-Meiko… Grognai-je comme un avertissement.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour… Enfin bon. Il fallait que je te ramène par ici et comme je savais que tu allais dormir telle une marmotte comme tous les soirs, bah j'ai avisé.

Elle dit ça en déboutonnant un bouton de sa chemise qui apparemment rendait celle-ci trop étroite pour sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupirai-je en remettant mes cheveux roses en arrière.

-Exactement ce que je viens de te dire.

Elle souria devant mon regard perplexe et montra d'un mouvement de la tête quelque chose derrière moi. Après vérification, ce n'est pas une chose mais bien quelqu'un. Une fille blonde avec un t-shirt AC/DC à manches courtes beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Des yeux bleu semblable au mien et un sourire malin sur le visage.

-Bon sang Luka, quelle scène tu as fait ! s'écria la jeune fille qui semblait plus jeune que moi.

Et puis je réalisa. Je réalisa que je connaissais bien cette personne étant donné qu'elle est de ma famille. Etant donné que je ne connais qu'une fille qui passe en seconde cette année dans un nouveau lycée après avoir envoyé un mec à l'hôpital volontairement. Etant donné que cette fille, bah c'est ma petite cousine.

-Lily ! M'écriai-je alors, le visage illuminé. Elle sauta de son lit pour me sauter dessus jusqu'à me renverser sur le lit de Meiko qui gémit en nous sentant prendre soudainement toute la place. Bon sang, l'école allait être animée avec elle…


	2. You know nothing Luka

-Et là c'est le réfectoi…

-Et là-bas c'est le coin fumeur non ? Justement je voulais y aller tien ! S'écria-t elle joyeusement en entreprenant une marche déterminée dans la direction opposée que je pointais. Je la retins à bout de bras avant de la ramener vers moi dans un soupir lassé.

-D'une : tu ne me coupes pas la parole, de deux : tu m'écoutes, et de trois : si j'apprends que tu fumes je préviens tes parents sans la moindre hésitation.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, je trouve juste les gens qui fument particulièrement cool et… hmf ?

-C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. Déclarai-je d'un regard outré vers elle en gardant ma main fermement contre sa bouche. Si tu en as d'autres des comme ça, préviens-moi. Que je ne t'écoute pas.

-Prowfmis, jura-t-elle difficilement.

Je continuai de lui présenter son nouveau lycée sans vraiment relever le fait qu'elle était plus attentive aux garçons qu'à sa grande cousine. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'une tête familière se cogna contre ma poitrine. Celle-ci se releva dans ma direction d'un air surpris en s'excusant. Le sourire que cette petite tête bleue affichait disparue peu à peu pour ne laisser qu'un regard dur planté dans le mien. Voyant que la situation devenait plus qu'étrange pour Lily, j'avançai l'histoire en présentant mon amie.

-Lily, je te présente Miku, elle est dans ma chambre. Miku, voici Lily, ma petite-cousine qui entre dans le lycée à cause de certains problèmes...

Lily ne releva pas et salua de la main Miku. Celle-ci détourna son attention de moi pour sourire à Lily de toutes ses dents.

-Enchanté Lily ! Je vois que ce look est de famille alors ?

-Attention, moi je suis métaleuse, la gothique c'est elle ! Et toi tu sembles assez normale finalement.

-Oh, en réalité moi aussi je suis un peu marginalisé mais aujourd'hui j'ai un oral donc c'est Jean et chemise blanche. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quand tu verras mes amis proches tu comprendras, souri t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

J'ignorai ce petit pincement de cœur à l'évocation de « amis proches » dont je ne faisais manifestement pas partie et me décrocha de la discussion pour divaguer mon regard dans les élèves. Soudain, deux bras forts m'agrippèrent par-derrière pour me soulever au-dessus du sol. Après un cri de peur et de surprise mélangé, j'éclatai soudainement de rire en devinant qui pourrait bien me faire ça.

-Kaito lâche-moi bon sang ! Je riais d'autant plus en le sentant enfoncer sa tête dans mon dos pour la frotter vigoureusement contre celui-ci.

-Tu m'as pas envoyé de message pour me dire où tu étais ce matin ! Bougonna-t-il derrière moi.

-J'ai oublié d'enlever mon mode avion. Mais si tu me lâches, je pourrais te présenter quelqu'un !

Il s'exécuta et jeta un œil par-dessus mon épaule et y rencontra le regard mi-intrigué mi-amusé de Lily ainsi que le visage assez stoïque de Miku. Les deux échangèrent en un très court instant les regards les plus froids que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, je ne les ai jamais vus beaucoup parler ensemble alors qu'à contrario, Gumi et Meiko lui parlent très facilement. IA beaucoup moins, mais ce n'est pas elle qui traine souvent avec Miku ?

Je ne pus pousser ma réflexion plus loin que je Kaito posa une nouvelle fois son attention sur Lily. J'enchainai donc une nouvelle fois sur les présentations et c'est sans surprise que Kaito se comporta comme un gentleman avec elle. Je les écoutais discuter d'une oreille pourtant pas très attentive. Mon attention allait en ce moment plutôt vers Miku qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le visage fermé et les yeux plantés dans le sol.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment ?_

Je la pris par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin. Je la libérai une fois à l'abri de plus grand nombre et me tourna vers elle.

-Miku… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande ai-je le visage probablement rempli d'incompréhension et de questions.

-C'est à moi de dire ça, me dit-elle froidement.

-Je t'ai emmené ici pour comprendre pourquoi tu fais tout le temps la gueule en ce moment.

-Je te rassure, ce n'est pas tes oignons, souffla-t-elle en tentant de passer à côté de moi. Je la bloquai et me penchai légèrement vers elle. Les mots eurent du mal à sortir de ma gorge. Je baissai un instant les yeux avant de les relever pour la regarder droit dans les yeux : « ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » Ma voix faillit dérailler à cet instant. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de me regarder avec une expression désolée sur le visage. Son visage se tirailla entre l'idée de me dire quelque chose et celle de ne dire que le minimum. Tout se lit sur son visage mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, on ne peut en tirer aucune conclusion : « Non. Tu n'as rien fait ». Elle me caressa les cheveux comme pour me consoler de ne rien savoir. Sa main glissa jusqu'à ma nuque avant de revenir plus haut de redescendre une nouvelle fois. Sa main… me fait frissonner. A moins que ce ne soit ses yeux ? Peut-être tout.

 _Pourquoi tout est si intense avec elle ?_

« Luka, viens, y a Ben qui a piqué un croissant au self ! Cria Kaito. »

Sa main s'arrêta et se retira de mes cheveux. Elle me sourit gentiment et ajouta :

« -Toi qui n'as pas mangé.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demandai-je surprise. Dans notre chambre nous ne sommes que trois, et Miku n'est pas dedans.

-Trop dormis ou bien simplement oublié je suppose. Je te connais, tu sais. »

Elle se retourna pour partir dans une autre direction après un petit au revoir à Lily qui venait d'apparaitre accompagné de Kaito. Une fois perdue de vue, Kaito déclara qu'il trouvait Miku bizarre. Je ne le relevai pas.

* * *

-Quel titre de merde.

-Oui hé bien j'aime bien Game of Throne, chut.

Bon, nouveau chapitre. Envoyez-moi des retours si possible ce serait gentil. Même si c'est juste un « c dé l'a merd ptdrr » au moins vous dites un truc. ù_ù (victime)


End file.
